The Misadventures of Turquoise and George Weasley
by jessicad644
Summary: (george weasley/oc romance) Just a simple friendship story that turns into romance as george and turquoise grow up together at hogwarts. i do NOT own anything other than my oc and her family
1. Chapter 1

**Platform 9 ¾**

Why oh why couldn't my nan or granddad or ANYONE other than my mother take me to find platform 9 and ¾ on the 1st of September, which is today by the way. She's an utter embarrassment, don't believe me well listen to what she's saying now.

"hey look over there, the man in the suit, he could be a wizard couldn't he" "oh or that old lady coming off the train im getting a witch vibe from her" "Oy Turquoise are you even listening"

"well im trying not to but your being so loud! Mum you cant start shouting out 'oh look he's a wizard' remember what professor Flitwick said, you have to keep it a secret!" I exclaimed at her, and yes, my loopy mother did name me Turquoise, wanna know how she came up with that name? well Im telling you anyway!

My mother, Harriet Hofstadter, named me using a very scientific system… not. At around a month old, my dad told my mum they needed to come up with a name soon, because up until then they'd been calling me 'blob'. My mother agreed on this then proceeded to basically get all of her jewellery and all of her precious stones and put them in a circle around little old me.

"the first one she grabs we will name her after, see she's practically naming herself" my mother had said. and so the first thing I grabbed was her Turquoise necklace. Tada! That's how I was named. They used the same method to name my younger sister, she's called pearl. Why did she get the good name!

Anyway back to the whole platform issue.

"oh oh oh look! There's platform nine! So where 9 and ¾ again?" pearl asked, she was sitting on my trunk which was on the trolley which me and mum were pushing.

"Turq has to run through the wall pearl hunny" mum said patting pearls head. We stopped the trolley directly in front of the wall. I carried on walking towards the wall and proceeded to put my hand through it.

"oh that's cool" I murmured. "right bye mum, bye moogle" I had begun calling my sister moogle when I found out what a muggle was, I was gonna call her a cow but moogle was funnier.

"you've got clean underwear right? And socks? And all those magic book? And your uniform? And.."

".. yes mum I've got it all! You quadruple checked last night!"

"oh yeah right, well I love you" she said hugging me quickly looking like she was gonna cry.

"love you too" I muttered quietly so no passers bye heard. "bye moooogle" I said ruffling pearls hair as she jumped off the trolley.

"eww you're a witch" she poked her tongue out in reply. I took my trolley and ran towards the wall. It felt strange running through the wall, as I came out the other side I felt a gust of wind pass me. And then I spotted the hogwarts express, it was AMAZING. Trying to avoid all the hustle and bustle of the platform I moved towards the trolley place, I took my trunk and headed towards one of the train doors. I have no idea how much is in here but it is so heavy!

As I struggled to get my trunk up the step it suddenly felt a lot lighter, I looked behind me to see an older boy with ginger hair holding it up for me.

"you look like you could use some help" he chuckled lifting it into the train and me following.

"erm thanks" I said awkwardly.

"s'alright, you a first year?" he questioned

"yeah I am, what year are you in?"

"this is my last year here so my 7th, come on, there's another first year I just helped, I think you'll like her" he said as he lead me down the rather thin corridor. Finally he stopped and opened the compartment door. "hello again Katie I brought you another first year, Katie meet… wait I didn't get your name" he said as he hoisted my trunk up onto the rack

"Leah, my names Leah" I said going by my middle name. I didn't want the mick to be taken out of my first name like I did at my old muggle school.

"well then Katie meet Leah, Leah meet Katie" Charlie said as he began to exit "anyway I hope to see you both in Gryffindor little firsties"

"bye Charlie" I waved as he left me with this Katie girl.

Throughout the rain ride I found out quite a bit about Katie, and I really liked her, she was nice and fun.

I s'pose me telling you all this is all well and good, but maybe I should just skip to the slightly interesting bits of my very first year at hogwarts.

_*fast forward*_

_"turquoise Hofstadter" the woman who I recently found out was professor McGonagall, called out my name. I got some looks as I walked up to the little stool, and I swear someone giggled at my name._

_"hmmm, where to put you" the hat that was no on my head said well… in my head I s'pose. "hmm oh I know…. _GRYFFINDOR" _the table that Katie had gone to cheered. I smiled and ran over to where she was sitting. She was next to a dark skinned girl who look a little older than us._

_"I thought your name was Leah?" Katie said confused_

_"erm kinda… well it's my middle name"_

_"well nice to meet you im Angelina" the dark skinned girl said smiling_

_"_WELCOME TO GRYFFINDOR_" two ginger haired twins cheered from across the table._

_*fast forward*_

_"wait so what are we doing again?" I asked as I tightened my Gryffindor scarf tighter._

_"we're gonna watch the Quidditch practice!" Katie said as she power walked ahead of me_

_"erm why?"_

_"because next year I really wanna get on the team! And im going to explain all the rules to you today so I don't have to at the big matches" Katie's explained as we came onto the pitch_

_"is Charlie okay with this?" _he was Quidditch captain at the time

_"yeah he's fine with it, I asked Angelina, who asked Fred and George, who asked Charlie" she said as we walked over the the side of the pitch and sat down on the grass._

_"hey guys!" Angelina said coming over to us._

_"hi ange" we both smiled._

_"Charlie said as long as you two stay out the way for practice your welcome to stay" she said and began walking to the centre of the pitch where the group of Quidditch players we're talking, I think Charlie was going over practice with them but Fred and George we're missing._

_A few minutes passed with Katie explaining the players and me not paying any attention._

_"there they are!" Charlie said pointing the the opening of the field. Where Fred and George were hauling in a rattling trunk._

_"I can't believe we have to take this in and out every practice" Fred …or was it George? Groaned as the hauled it to the others._

_*once practice had finished*_

_No one was left except me Katie and the twins who we're about to put the box away._

_"see Quidditch is simple!" Katie's exclaimed as we walked over to help Fred and George_

_"it may be simple sorta, but those Bludgers looked dangerous!" I said_

_"ahh not that dangerous right George-"_

_"- right Fred, I mean they could only knock your head off-"_

_"-break every bone in your body-"_

_"-or kill a player-"_

_"-or someone in the stands, watch your head Leah" they both sniggered_

_"w-what" I stutter, they could KILL someone!_

_"aw, we're only messing with you turquoise, they won't kill anyone. And I'll make sure that if any head your way in the stands I'll knock 'em away okay?" one of the twins said._

_"you promise… erm-"_

_"George, and yes I promise" he smiled ruffled my blonde hair and then carried on heaving the trunk away._

From then on, I always favoured George a little more than Fred.

_*fast forward*_

_Late one Wednesday evening. _

_"I just don't get it" I moaned banging my head on the table in the common room. I was trying to cast the Spongify charm and . . I was getting extremely annoyed and upset with it! If I didn't have it by the morning I was gonna be embarrassed in front of everyone in class!_

_I carried on banging my head until a hand was put on my forehead and my head was dragged into a normal position. "what are you doing? Trying to kill the table?" George I think asked_

_"I can't do this stupid Spongify charm! I've been trying for ages and if I don't do it by tonight im gonna fail in front of everyone tomorrow!" I all but wailed at him_

_"hey, calm down georgie is here to save the day!" he said sitting in the chair next to mine. "right hold your wand like this, yeah that's right, now its kinda like a squiggly 's' shape, watch, now you try, almost, here" he then held over my hand and traced the shape "right now say the incantation, now do it without me holding on, there you did it! You can hit you head as many times as you want on the table now!"_

_"thanks George, goodnight" I laughed and hugged him _

_"night Turq" he hugged me back._

George Weasley also helped me out with my end of year exams, and kept Bludgers away from me during Quidditch games. I also made very good friends with his twin Fred! So that is basically all that happened during my first year at hogwarts. Luckily harry potter came along and things got a lot more interesting…

**I know this first chapter is kinda crappy, but the only thing that really happened in her first year was she became friends with Fred, George and katie. next couple of chapters dont go into much depth either but they will soon i promise!**

**Please leave a review, good or bad i dont mind!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second year:

_Turquoise,_

_Er hi_

_How've you been this summer? Done anything much? Me and Fred haven't really done anything really, mostly annoying Percy! He was really getting on mine and Fred's nerves._

_Anyway to the point do you wanna stay round the night before school starts and go to the station with us? im asking because I remember you saying you lived like 4 hours away from the station, this way you won't have to get up at the crack of dawn!_

_My parents have already said its fine for you to stay If you want._

_Just send me a letter back with your answer, and give Errol something to eat and drink before you set him off otherwise he'll probably die before he gets back to me_

_From_

_George Weasley x_

_AND FRED!_

I laughed and walk into the kitchen where mum was making some kinda vegan food. I miss meat! "muuuuuum" I said leaning on the side propping my chin up with my hand

"I know that face what do you waaaaaant" she asked

"can I stay round Fred and George Weasleys, there pure-bloods, and because of that they get to the station quicker and easier! And George said I wouldn't have to get up so early if I was round there's!" I said quickly hoping she'd say yes!

"are Fred and George boys from your year?" she said turning around and smirking at me.

"nope! Year above, pleeeeeeeeeease" I begged using the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"oh… _fine"_ she huffed defeated.

"WOO! Thanks mum" I said running up the stairs to reply to George… and Fred.

_*fast forward*_

We, as in me and the Weasley's, had just made it to king cross station, and although I had managed to sleep in longer than last year I was still a bit grumpy.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, I found out the twins younger sister was called Ginny, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy who was the oldest kid out of the Weasley clan here, marched toward platforms nine and ten. We watched as he ran through the platform, a group of tourist had just gone passed us as well, I still don't understand how they don't notice this stuff.  
"Fred, you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said err…. Fred. It's too early for this.

"oh lord im confused already" I groaned as I ran after Fred through the barrier, but not before calling to George to hurry up.

Kinda third person/ Harry's P.O.V (thought the part where he meets Ron and Hermione is pretty important so I wanted to include it in my story)

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help! Turq can you be a dear and get us a compartment"

"get one yourself!" 'Turq' had shouted back trying to lug her on case onto the train

"leave your trunk I'll take it for you in a minute then!"

"_fine" _she huffed out in response and hopped onto the train abandoning the trunk

"LOVE YOU" the twins shouted in unison before helping harry with his trunk.

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you - ?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. The twins and the girl 'Turq', who didn't look at all related to them, had just come back over to the group as their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins and Turq began giggling under her hand.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

-"wait who's harry potter?" Turq questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll explain on the train little miss muggle born" one of the twins chuckled-

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

"thanks for having me Mrs Weasley!"

"oh your welcome dear! Feel free to come again! Fred, George you'll invite her round again won't you"

"course mum"

"bye"

_*fast forward*_

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. —you should see Fred and George's friend Turq's wand! It's amazing- Anyway"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

**So that's the first chapter of Turq's second year done! Comment or leave a message on my page if you want anything in particular to happen in this story and I'll note them down!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, oh Dumbledore had them sussed!

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He's not serious?" harry potter muttered to Percy who was across the table from me and the twins.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

"oh god here we go" I groaned knowing exactly what Fred and George we're gonna do.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. I finished it as quick as I could, I hate singing! Unforchantly for me Fred and George we're singing the funeral march, loudly, into my poor defenceless ear drums. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Me, Fred and George all headed to the Gryffindor common room together.

"still can't believe Ron got into Gryffindor, I was sure he was gonna be a HufflePuff" me and George began laughing at Fred's comment, kinda agreeing with him a little.

"I hate these stairs, why can't the magical school just have normal bloody stairs!" I grumbled making my way up the last one.

"don't hate on the magical stairs! Just because your ones don't move" Fred smirked back

"Caput Draconis" George said, the fat lady let us in where we plopped down on the sofa in the back corner.

"I really missed Hogwarts food! My mums food is terrible" I said rubbing my satisfied stomach

"so let me get this straight your mum doesn't eat meat, or anything at all from an animal not even milk?" Fred questioned, we'd been over this when I stayed round the Weasley's, they couldn't believe I didn't get to eat meat they said and I quote 'id actually starve'

"that's right, all veggies and fruit and stuff that doesn't taste of anything"

"no wonder you're so damn small!" George laughed patting my head

"hey geroff!" I said smacking his hands away "im taller than the first years… well im taller than some of them!" I defended.

"aww diddum's! Don't worry im sure some day you will grow" Fred said as George got me in a head lock and Fred noggied me.

"Oy, Oy stop it, ow! You guys are mean!" dramatically they let me go and gasped

"we are not mean-"

"we are the two nicest-"

"best looking-"

"sweetest-"

"loveliest-"

"amazing's-"

"people you will ever damn meet-"

"so be grateful!" fre- I mean George, no Fred finished.

"well… now im just confused, im gonna go to bed, goodnight guys" I laughed giving them both a hug before heading up to the room I share with Katie and another girl.

"GOODNIGHT LEAH" they called up the stairs to me.

**Sorry the chapters are still really short at the moment, they will get longer and more detailed when the romance starts!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had just finished my last lesson of the day, transfigurations, and was finally heading to dinner.

"hello there Turq" two identical voices said at the same time as two arms being thrown around my neck.

"hey guys, why were you outside my lesson?" I chuckled

"well you see georgie here, being the gentlemen he is-"

"-spotted you as we passed the door and decided to wait for your lovely self" George finished

"aww, georgie really is a gentlemen" I smirked grabbing his cheek "how very cute of him" I said in a baby voice

"see Fred, im cute!"

"we're twins" Fred pointed out.

"yeah but you didn't get called cute so don't assume your cute because we're twins"

"Leah am I cute?" Fred said pulling a puppy dog face

"no."

"Ha!" George said triumphantly

"anyway enough of this-"

"you won't believe what wood just told us-"

"I swear he was about to burst into song about it"

"what? Sing about what?" I questioned getting really confused with this.

"you know harry potter" Fred began

"well duh, he's in Gryffindor"

"he's our new seeker!" George whispered to me.

"what really?! But first years aren't allowed! Otherwise Katie would have tried out last year!"

"yeah but harry got special permission from Dumbledore himself" Fred whispered

"now don't you go blabbing! Wood wants it to be kept a secret"

"alright _fine _I won't tell a soul" I said putting my hands up.

"good girl" they said in unison messing up my hair as we entered the hall.

"gonna come with us and see if lee Jordan has actually found a new passage out of the school?" George asked me.

"naa, probably one of the ones you've already found to be fair, how did you find them all again?"

"now that dear one would be telling" George smirked as I sat down next to Katie and him and Fred went off to harry.

"YOUR MEAN" I shouted back over to them, not that they took any notice.

"what've they done now?" Katie laughed as she was eating her mash.

"they are withholding important information, which I shall get out of them eventually even if it means torcher…. Or pranking them, you know if the torcher thing doesn't work" Katie laughed at this.

"always got to have a backup plan"

"exactly" I said grabbing some chicken pie and putting it on my plate.

"what are you planning?" Angelina asked from beside Katie.

"im not sure yet, but it's going to be mean because their mean!"

"alright just don't injure them, wood would actually behead you" Angelina asked

"crazy Quidditch man!" I declared, "im gonna be so lonely when you lot have practice, stupid wood for picking Katie… wait I mean… um ..woo Katie"

_*fast forward*_

"if either of you-" Katie and our other roommate Samantha, "hear anyone get up it will only be me, im torturing the Weasley twins tonight when they least expect it!" I announced as the three of us climbed into our own beds. I was not in my normal pjs tonight thou, I was wearing black shorts, a black top and I was gonna wrap a black scarf around my head tonight so I looked like a ninja.

_*fast forward*_

2:38am. Right. Time to torcher… or bounce on the Weasley twins until they spill about finding all the secret entrances!

I tied the scarf around my head and tried to be quiet as I crept out of my dorm down the stairs and then up the stairs of the boys dorms.

1st years.

2nd years

Ah, here 3rd years! I know for a fact it's just Fred George and Lee in here!

I opened the door quietly and shut it behind me

"lumos" I muttered lighting the end of my wand up. One of the twins groaned and rolled onto their side, now facing the wall.

He was my first target.

One…two…three…. POUNCE!

"OW MERLIN WHAT THE FUCK!" the twin I now knew to be George woke up. I pointed my wand in his face.

"tell me how you found the secret passage ways!" I demanded.

"you're crazy! Get the wand out of my face" George now whispered trying to push me off

"tell me George whatever your middle name is Weasley!" I demanded and began jumping up and down on him

"ow get off crazy lady im not telling you"

"but Geooooorge! Im a ninja you have to tell me" I pouted as he pushed me off of him and next to him on the bed.

"come on ninja turkey, im tired, will you please go away if I promise to tell you tomorrow?" George groaned trying to move the covers over his head.

"but George I want to know now, please. And how are the other two still asleep?" I asked curiously

"they sleep through anything, believe me when I say anything" he muttered as he started falling asleep again. "now I'll tell you in the morning before classes"

"ok….erm George"

"yes ninja turkey"

"can I just stay here I can't be bothered to go back to my room"

"….oh.. go on then, climb on in, just put your wand out"

"oh yeah. Right" "nox" I put my wand under George's pillow, climbed under his sheets and snuggled up to his shirted back.

"come here" he muttered turning over and hugging me. "night ninja turkey"

"night Mr I don't know your middle name"

_*fast forward*_

"Turq…..Turq…..TURQUOISE"

"hey, what, I didn't do anything!" I said shooting up in George's bed.

"never said you did" Lee laughed from his bed. I looked around George was sat up beside me, Fred was sat on the end of George's bed and lee was sat across from us on his.

"erm ….hi" I said trying to break the tension

"so little miss…. Ninja turkey, my brother here tells me that we need to spill our secret to finding the passage ways and such."

"yes, I tortured your brother until he promised to spill the beans"

"lee get your ass out!" George said pointing at the door.

"what no way! Why does she get to find out and I don't"

"because she's bloody evil, now shoo boy shoo" George demanded. Lee huffed but left the room (he already had his uniform on)

"now, you are sworn to secrecy on this ok" Fred said bringing a piece of parchment over to me

"okay, now WHAT IS IT" I demanded jumping up and down slightly on George's bed.

"we present to you-"

"-the Marauder's Map"

"wicked"

And that is how I found out about the greatest map ever to exist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like to say thanks to supermegafoxyawesomehot XD for adding this story to your favourite's and your name is amazing. And I'd also like to thank PotionGirl1992 for following this story!**

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

"a thousand and one! Ha told you there was over a thousand bats at Halloween!" I cried triumphantly, I was sat in between Katie and Fred.

"you just pointed to a random bat and said a thousand and one! You didn't count them one by one so it doesn't count!"

"yes it does! I counted them so fast you just didn't see"

"yeah right" Fred smirked

"George tell them im right!"

"what's in it for me?" George questioned from beside Fred

"you'll be my best friend ever… and I'll never torcher you in the middle of the night ever"

"Turq is right end of!"

I was just helping myself to a humbug when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

"AHHHHHHHHH" was pretty much the only sound in the hall as students began to stand up in a panic me being one of them.

"Turquoise come here" George said coming over to me and grabbing my hand.

It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element!

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"do not let go of my hand Turq!" George commanded. As we all hustled and bustled our way out of the hall.

"I wasn't planning to!" I called back as we made our way up the first staircase. Finally all the Gryffindor's made it back to the common room. George me and Fred all grabbed a couple of sandwiches that had been place out, and moved over to the back sofa.

"well…that was fun" I said sarcastically

"George mate"

"what Fred?"

"you can let go of Turq's hand now" Fred chuckled, I looked down and noticed we were still holding onto each other.

"oh yeah right sorry, just didn't want to lose you" George chuckled a little embarrassed

"it's okay" I mumbled as I put my newly freed hand on my lap.

"I wonder how the troll got in thou, I mean, this is hogwarts" Fred said.

"and trolls are really stupid" George added

"maybe some kinda Halloween joke gone wrong?" I questioned

"maybe" the twins both muttered

_ *fast forward*_

"good luck today Katie" I said as we were eating breakfast. Today it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Harry's and Katie's first game ever.

"thanks" she mumbled she was obviously nervous.

"where's our good-"

"luck then? Eh?" Fred and George said as they came and sat next to me.

"aww, good luck to you guys too! im gonna be in the stands…. You know…. Alone" I pouted.

"n'aww look George she's pouting" Fred smirked

"how cute" George said smushing my cheeks "you can always come ride behind me if you don't wanna be lonely-"

"-although you may be hit by a passing Bludger"

"nope! No no im good in the stands being a loner thanks!" I said quickly.

_*fast forward*_

_Third person/Harry's P.O.V(ps. I absolutely love the Quidditch game!)_

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindor's take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindor's below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindor's.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

_Back to oc P.O.V  
_as soon as the match had finished I ran to the locker room. As soon as Katie saw me she came and hugged me

"we won! We actually won!" she said really fast. "anyway wait here im gonna go get changed" she said and walked off.

"ahh, come here Turq" George said excitedly running up to me and picking me up hugging me.

"eww, George! Your all gross put me down!" I yelped as soon as I got a whiff of his sweat.

"im not all gross! Im fresh as a daisy" he laughed trying to shove my nose towards his pits.

"eww, omg stop it you disgusting boy" I said smacking his arms. He pouted and put me down.

"aww your so mean" I glared at him "_fine_ I'll go shower now!"


	6. Chapter 6

sorry about the wait for the next chapter. my laptop has been playing up like crazy! SOOO ANNOYYIINGGGG! so it will be up maybe tonight or tomorrow depending on wether or not my laptop cooperates! thank you

LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
